pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Jenny Bells/Transcript
This article is a Transcript of Phineas and Ferb episode,"The Return of Jenny Bells". Transcript *Albert: ("Wears MP3 CD Player and Jogs") (Screams) What's That! (Sucked by a portal and arrives in Wizardy Town) *Irving:Albert what are you doing here? *Albert:I was jogging around the park until a Portal sucked me out. *Phineas:The Portal sucked us too(Suddenly a Witch pulled there collars) *Ferb:Who are you? *Kendall:I'm Kendall Bells,Jenny's mother *Albert:why did you put us in this town *Kendall:I was supposed to sucked Jenny out of Danville,but i mistakenly sucked all of you . *Phineas:Anyway, can we ask you? *Kendall:Sure *Phineas:Why does Jenny a bit mean to all of us? *Kendall:(Shows Flashback)Before she was born,I married a human and gave birth to Jenny. Jenny grew up to be a kind girl but suddenly things go wrong. she was possesed by an evil witch. *Albert:so that's why she became mean to us. *Phineas:She bully me when i was young and even my brother also. *Irving:So why does you want her to get out of Danville? *Kendall:Because she was planning to turn Danville into her own Wizardy Town and she going to turn people as her slaves. *Phineas:Then we need to stop her before it's too late. *Kendall:(Cast a portal spell) Enter this portal you will get back to your home *All:(Enters the Portal) *Jenny:(Throws Fire balls to all buildings) *Albert:(Shocked and Ran towards to Jenny) Jenny STOP! *Jenny:YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME(Punches Albert and traps Phineas,Ferb and Irving into a Fire circle) *Irving,Phineas and Ferb:(Screams) *Ferb:The fire is burning us,MY SKIN IS TURNING RED! *Albert:Irving take this (Throws a bucket of water to Irving) *Irving:(Throws water on the fire) It's no use this fire is water-proof. *Albert:Then find a way to the underground *Phineas:It's no use the ground is very hard to dig. *Albert:(Runs towards to Jenny) Jenny LET MY BROTHER ,PHINEAS AND FERB OUT OF THERE! *Jenny:Oh no you don't (Throws Albert). *Carla:(Put's foundation in the Face) *Jenny:(Cast a spell on Carla) *Carla:(Seeing a reflection and turns ugly) (Screams) *Albert:STOP IT JENNY,DON'T SPARE THE LIVES OF HUMAN BEINGS! *Jenny:Get off of me (Turns into a demonic form) i hate you because you won't spend time with me!,(Throws Albert) *Albert:(Almost fall from the cliff) I did that because i want to spend time with my friends. *Irving:(Thinks) is the end,im too young to die? *Albert:(Thinks)it's no use i have no strength left?(Begins to cry) *Jenny:(stops and saw Albert crying) (The witch who possessed Jenny get's out and turns into ashes),(turns back into human form) *Albert:Ohh! why could she spare the human beings *Jenny:(Hugs Albert) Albert it's okay im in my good form now. don't cry i will rebuild the cities (Cast a rebuilding spell and begins to glow) Good bye Albert (begins to dissappears) *Phineas,Ferb and Irving:(Fire circle dissapears) *Phineas:Im glad that's over *Ferb:Yeah *Irving:Albert are you okay? *Albert:Yeah (Get's tissue and wipes tears) i think so. *Irving:Don't worry,but right now,me and Phineas and Ferb are gonna bring the Citizens of Danville in the Hospital. are you gonna help us? *Albert:Later (Enters a building and climbs at the top of the building) (Watches the Sunset) Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon Works